Contener
by Ciann
Summary: "...Me perdonaras compañero si estoy interrumpiéndote pero créeme que es particularmente importante lo que voy a contarte…" DirkJake


Disclaimer: Homestuck **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Andrew Hussie.

Advertencias: …

Pareja/Personajes: Dirk Strider x Jake English

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Jake es mi personaje preferido de HS, por lo que esto era necesario.

Lo escribí dedicado a las pecas de mi pollo, después de siglos y siglos y para responder a su maravilloso "respira", porque siempre me sorprende con sus headcanon y su habilidad para interpretar, caracterizar y convertir personajes raros en suyos, pueden encontrar sus escritos en mis preferencias.

( _Gracias por ser una constante inspiración, por ser mi partner, mi compañero de aventura y camarada de acción ;D_ )

Les comento que en una especie de efectos especiales, pueden escuchar el siguiente instrumental que encuentran sencillito y simplecito en YouTube: "A Quai" de Yann Tiersen, versión de 04:24 minutos, porque lo escribí más o menos para que encajara con las pulsaciones y porque no existe ninguna canción, para mí, más Jake que esa canción en particular.

* * *

Contener

Jamás está totalmente seguro qué tan temprano o qué tan tarde es con exactitud, pero sabe y está ciento por ciento seguro que cuando sus ojos comienzan a abrirse con los primerísimos rayos del sol es de madrugada aún. Sin necesidad de salir de su habitación puede imaginar que la marea acaba de bajar, que las hojas de los árboles continúan húmedas aún y que la basta, variopinta y variada, pero monstruosa y única fauna de su isla sigue escondida y durmiendo aún gracias a la soporífera sensación que sólo entregan las últimas horas de sueño.

Es que hace un hermoso clima y un hermoso cielo hoy en particular, porque en su isla, cuando amanece, el sol nunca está ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, sino que precisamente encima de su cabeza y, cuando anochece, las estrellas ya se encuentran esparcidas a la diestra y por doquier.

Al salir, la tierra sigue mojada aún, sus botas se hunden en el lodo y sus pisadas forman una trayectoria que va para todas partes, pero ninguna en particular, y basta un par de pasos para comenzar a trazar un camino imaginario cuyo rumbo, nunca está consciente, es una improvisación constante pisada a pisada.

A veces va en zigzag, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, hacia adelante o hacia atrás, pero nunca, ningún día, nunca y jamás en la misma dirección.

A pesar de que conoce cada centímetro de esta isla de memoria, siempre se encuentra con algo nuevo, algo desconocido o algo distante, un detalle ínfimo que la primera, o las cincuenta primeras veces, pasó desapercibido y que de repente está muy claro, muy palpable y muy presente, como ocurre con las películas cuando las ves miles y miles de veces.

Es de esa manera que sin percatarse termina embutido hasta las narices en una aventura de proporciones estratosféricas y extraordinarias, dignas de los héroes de acción más audaces, aguerridos y valientes, pero que sólo pasan en su imaginación.

Va dando saltos por su jungla cuando encuentra una chuchería que no sabe exactamente qué es, ni para qué estrafalariedad servirá, pero que está seguro perteneció a su abuela y a su ostentoso abanico de artilugios tecnológicos y mágicos que sin querer terminaron repartidos por toda la isla a causa de la explosión que voló su casa y la redujo a un millar de partecitas y pintorescas ruinas.

Es con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la respiración agitada, las mejillas sucias por el polvo y el sudor perfilándose en sus facciones que saca una de las cinco computadoras portátiles con las que carga de su bolsillo, porque suele recordarse a si mismo lo que su abuela solía repetirle de la importancia que tiene estar siempre armado hasta los dientes y preparado tecnológicamente hasta por si acaso, con toda la intención de escribir un inoportuno mensaje de texto: "No es mi intención ser una molestia matutina colega pero no vas a creer lo que encontré en una de mis tantas y nobles peripecias diarias…"

Pero… Puf... Pero…

Se ve en la obligación de imponerle a sus dedos a disminuir la velocidad frenética y errática con la que estos aporrean las teclas y redactan las palabras, porque a pesar de que no termina de entender con exactitud esto de la diferencia temporal y no está seguro con qué semejanza funciona el tiempo en el futuro, más o menos está consciente de que para Dirk aún es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde, vaya uno saber, para considerar molestarlo aún, por lo que detiene sus pasos, mira a su alrededor, escucha el borboteo de las bestias acuáticas en el enigmático fondo del mar y el balbuceo de las bestias aéreas escondidas en el follaje del paisaje y, decidido, borra una a una, letra por letra, cada línea de su mensaje sin enviar.

"Más tarde… O… Más temprano… ¡Ya será!" Se repite a si mismo al reanudar la marcha para seguir desenmarañando los misterios de su isla que sólo le interesan y le importan a él.

Sí. Ya será. Sí. Es cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse, cuando la tierra está tan, tan seca a causa del calor que sus pisadas ya no se delinean en el lodo y no se distinguen ni diferencian de las huellas de otras criaturas, que regresa corriendo a su habitación y se planta en el piso, cansado, pero con una sonrisa pintada de manera permanente y perfecta en sus facciones, porque cuando no está consciente, ni pensando, que seamos sinceros es de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo, las horas transcurren volando.

Se saca las botas enlodadas, tiene los calcetines humedecidos, las rodillas rasmilladas y el cabello hecho un desastre, convertido en un revoltijo de hojas, ramas y pelo. No está seguro qué es lo que le entusiasma más, si saber que el ocaso es sinónimo de películas y de perderse por horas y horas enfrente de la pantalla del monitor, si es la refrescante sensación nocturna avecinándose por cada recoveco y cada rincón de su habitación, si es el hecho de que ha podido sobrevivir a la aventura que es vivir a merced de bestias salvajes por todas partes o el que cuando se sienta en el piso de su cuarto, en completo silencio y soledad, y teclea nuevamente el abandonado mensaje de texto en su celular, está ciento por ciento seguro de que no está siendo demasiado inoportuno, porque no es tan tarde, ni es tan temprano, sino ese momento preciso, correcto y perfecto.

"...Me perdonaras compañero si estoy interrumpiéndote pero créeme que es particularmente importante lo que voy a contarte…"

Al recibir una respuesta escrita en cuidada ortografía y ostentoso color naranja es que sonríe, de oreja a oreja, suspira y siente que respira. Al fin.

Al fin. _Allí estás_. Al fin.


End file.
